Yang asli
by Kiseka Amamiya
Summary: Kuroko mendapatkan uang rupiah dari pamannya, namun karena ragu uang itu asli atau bukan, ia bertanya pada anak GoM, bagaimana cara membedakan yang asli dan yang palsu. Kau tahu, Kuroko? Pilihanmu terlalu tidak tepat untuk hal itu. WARNING! OOC!GAJE!ABSURD!GARING!TOKOH TERNISTAKAN!


**Yang asli**

**.**

**Summary :**

**Kuroko mendapatkan uang rupiah dari pamannya, namun karena ragu uang itu asli atau bukan, ia bertanya pada anak GoM, bagaimana cara membedakan yang asli dan yang palsu. Kau tahu, Kuroko? Pilihanmu terlalu tidak tepat untuk hal itu. WARNING! OOC!GAJE!ABSURD!GARING!TOKOH TERNISTAKAN!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari kamis, tiba-tiba Kuroko mendapati amplop coklat kecil di meja belajarnya. Heran, ia bertanya pada ibunya. "Kaa-san... amplop apa ini?"

"Ooh... itu, pamanmu yang baru pulang dari Indonesia memberimu oleh-oleh berupa uang tunai. Tadinya mau kaa-san pakai, tapi karena uang rupiah itu nggak berlaku di jepang, jadi nggak jadi kaa-san pakai."

"Oooh..." Kuroko membuka amplop itu, dan menarik isinya keluar. Ia melihat uang 100 ribu 5 lembar (Kiseka pengen tuh..). Ia terus melototi 5 lembar uang tersebut dengan wajah bingung. "Sebenarnya ini asli atau bukan...?"

**Esoknya, di sekolah**

**(Midorima)**

Kuroko berjalan melewati koridor sembari memegang dagunya dengan tangan kanan seraya berpikir. _*bruuk_*tanpa sengaja ia bertubrukan dengan seseorang. "Sumimasen... Midorima-kun... doumo.." ucapnya mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Midorima yang tengah menaikkan kacamatanya kembali, "Ya..." bersamaan dengan ini, Kuroko kembali berpikir tentang uang rupiah miliknya.

.

.

.

Plok!

Kuroko menepuk tangannya dengan tangannya yang lain. "Ada apa -nodayo?" ujar Midorima.

"Midorima-kun..."

"Ya?"

"Cara membedakan yang asli dan yang palsu itu bagaimana?"

"Ha?" Midorima berpikir sejenak. Pandangannya tertuju pada tupperware (?) yang ia pegang di tangan kirinya. Oh, mungkin maksud Kuroko itu tentang tupperwarenya! Ya! Lagi pula memangnya dia menanyakan apa lagi? tapi sebenarnya, Midorima... yang ditanyakan Kuroko itu bukan soal tupperware...

"Hmm.. yang palsu itu ujungnya tajem-nodayo..."

"Ha...?"

"Dan... ada tulisan berapa ml di botolnya... dan tentu saja tupperware yang kubawa ini asli nodayo."

_Pred_

_Plis, gue gak nanya soal tupperware elu._

Batin Kuroko OOC.

**(Murasakibara)**

"Kurochin~" Murasakibara menghampiri Kuroko dengan beberapa maiubo di pelukannya. Kuroko menoleh, "Ya, Murasakibara-kun?"

"Liat Midochin nggak?"

"Tadi ada di koridor."

"Oh, ya udah. Daaah~"

"Eh, tunggu, deh, Murasakibara-kun."

"Ada apa?"

"Cara membedakan yang asli dan yang palsu itu bagaimana?"

"ng? Ooh... mmm... yang ujungnya nggak tajem."

"Ha?" (jangan bilang tupperware lagi)

"Itu, lho... kan dikemasannya, yang buat ngerobeknya harus lurus, ngak ada tajem-tajemnya."

_Plis, gue gak nanya bungkus milo._

Kuroko langsung pergi

**(Aomine)**

"Aomine-kun!" Kuroko menghampiri Aomine yang tengah tidur-tiduran di atap.

"Oh, Tetsu! Ada apa?"

"Aku mau nanya, dong."

"Nanya apa?"

"Cara membedakan yang asli dan yang palsu itu bagaimana?"

"Asli dan palsu? Oooh... itu pake 3D."

"3D?"

"Dilihat~ diraba~ diterawang~" Kuroko langsung pergi.

Meski Kiseka tahu jawabanmu bener, tapi Kiseka tahu kau pasti memikirkan yang nggak-nggak, Aomine.

**(Kise)**

"Kurokocchi~!" Kise memeluk Kuroko hingga jatuh. "Kise-kun... sesak..."

"Kurkocchi! Denger, deh! Denger! Hari in-"

"Pertama-tama, bisa lepaskan aku dulu?" ucap Kuroko makin pucat. Melihat ini, Kise langsung melepaskan pelukan mautnya. "Jadi... apa yang mau kau sampaikan, Kise-kun?"

"KYAAAA! Akhirnya kau nanya juga! Sebenarnya-"

"Oooh... gitu... waaah... bagus, dong..."

"Kurokocchi, aku belum ngomong apa-apa..."

"Dari pada itu, cara membedakan yang asli dan yang palsu itu bagaimana? Maksudku uang."

"Eh? Ummm... oh, iya! Caranya..."

"Caranya...?"

"Tabok aja-ssu! Klo benjol berarti palsu!"

"..."

.

.

.

_Krik krik krik_

**(Akashi)**

"Akashi-kun!"

"Oh, Tetsuya. Kebetulan, bisa kasih ini ke Daiki?" ucap Akashi memebrikan granat ke Kuroko. "Terus suruh dia tarik tuasnya, dan kamu kabur." (ni anak gimana caranya bawa2 granat ke sekolah? Yang lebih penting, kenapa Aomine?)

"..."

"Kalau gitu, sudah, ya."

"Ah, tunggu, Akashi-kun!"

"Hn?"

"Cara membedakan yang asli dan yang palsu itu bagaimana?"

"Maksudmu uang, ya?"

"Iya."

"Pertama-tama, tinggalkan uangmu di depan pintu rumah dan diamkan sampai esoknya. Kalau hilang berarti asli~ aku duluan, ya," dan Akashi pergi. Meningalkan Kuroko yang masih cengok.

"..."

**Malemnya**

Kuroko memutuskan untuk nyari caranya di internet. Ia membuka link-nya. Dan jawabannya adalah 'dilihat, diraba, diterawang'. Mengetahui hal ini, dia menjadi merasa bersalah pada Aomine, walaupun sebenarnya dia nggak kasian juga #gimana

**End**

**Garing, ya? HAHAHAHAHA**

**Maaf klo TYPO, OOC, DAN KEGARINGAN yang bertebaran**

**Aomine : njir, gue dah ga dipercaya, dikasih granat pula. Lu geblek, ya, Kiseka?! **

**Kiseka : *pukpuk Aomine***

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
